Loving Love Live
by SomeOneElse88
Summary: Collection of drabbles, fluff, and other sweet or sometimes angst-y one-shot stories. Pairings are NozoEli, RinPana, NicoMaki, TsubaHono and Mainly KotoUmi. Chapter 6: Promises were meant to be broken, but not for Umi.
1. Under The Same Umbrella Cliche: KotoUmi

**Summary:** Being under the same umbrella can lead you to certain events.

 **Pairing:** Kotori/Umi, Slightly Nico/Maki if you squint hard.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the grammatical errors. Dedicated to my waifu, whose birthday is today, Minami Kotori. 9/12. Oraaaaayt.

— —

It was raining. Hard.

The u's members gathered at the roof's door, and Honoka was really depressed—she really wanted to practice the new song.

"Let's….just go home." Eli suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that" Maki agreed.

Honoka was still pouting when she was walking down the stairs, not looking where she was stepping—she slipped. She slipped and reflexibly went to grab the nearest object or person to her. And that lucky person is…well…. _Kotori_.

Honoka luckily fell butt-first. While Kotori landed, face-first.

Umi hurriedly went to Kotori to help her up. She did but she fell down to Umi once again and they all saw that she had sprained her ankle.

"Kotori-chan! I'm really, really sorry!" Honoka apologized and got up.

"This is your fault Honoka. You should always watch your steps." Umi lectured Honoka while helping Kotori to get up again with the help of other members.

"Maa, Umi-chan, I'm sure Honoka-chan didn't want this to happen." Kotori defended Honoka while still holding tightly to Umi so she won't fall. Meanwhile, Honoka just smiled sheepishly and also helped Kotori to get up.

They have gone first to the clubroom to treat Kotori's sprained ankle and got changed, except for Kotori of course.

"AH!" a scream made everyone turn their heads to the screaming ginger.

"Honoka? What is it now?" Umi asked.

"I forgot my umbrella." Honoka dazedly said.

"Eh?! Why didn't you?!" Nico furiously questioned.

"W-well, I thought it won't rain because the weather report only said that it only have 60% chance of rain" Honoka explained sheepishly.

Some of the members literally face-palmed while some only figuratively face-palmed.

"Idiot." Maki muttered.

"Maki-chan, you meanie." Honoka pouted.

"Just telling the truth." Maki shrugged her off.

"Maki." Nico said horrified, "being honest. Woah."

Maki went on tsundere mode and chased the raven-haired girl who just continued on mocking her.

"Here"

Umi handed her umbrella to the still pouting Honoka.

"What about you Umi-chan?" Honoka asked worriedly.

Umi thought about it for a while and replied with, "I'll just take Kotori home and borrow her umbrella"

Honoka made an 'o' and thanked the blue-haired girl.

After some minutes, everyone finished changing and headed to the front entrance of the school.

Everyone bid farewell to each other and head home, except for Kotori and Umi who stayed a little longer.

"Do you want to ride in my back?" Umi suggested, turning to Kotori who was clinging to her for support.

Kotori blushed slightly and nodded her head.

Umi got down and motioned Kotori to ride her back, which blushingly—but happily obliged.

Once Kotori is comfortably, though only Umi thought so—unbeknownst to her, Kotori still blushing and worried that Umi might hear her weird fast beating heart. Umi got up and told Kotori to open her umbrella, and she started walking.

While walking, Umi can't help but feel uncomfortable with the feeling on her back. She tried to keep her mind out of it and just tried to make a conversation,

"U-Uhmm, K-Kotori, are you okay there? Are you getting wet?"

"N-No-Not r-really" Kotori said huskily breathing near Umi's ear.

This only made Umi more uncomfortable because Kotori's tone was really… _se—why am I thinking about such inappropriate things?! Ugh._

Although her mind was saying that—but the feeling of Kotori in her back really felt so wrong yet so good. She isn't saying that Kotori is heavy—in fact, Kotori is really light. Kotori's hair still tickling her neck and back, and the feeling of the younger girl's hot breath in her neck really give her the chills.

Meanwhile, on the other side though, Kotori was really nervous. She hoped that Umi wouldn't notice that she was trembling nervously and her fast heart beats.

Fortunately for the two of them, they both reached Kotori's home.

"Uhm, Umi-chan, can you stay over at my house tonight? Mom's not gonna go home today because she have some important things to attend to. Can you? Please?" Kotori softly whispered in Umi's ear while the other girl is opening the door of the house.

Umi can't help but blush at the tone of Kotori's voice, so she just unconsciously nodded.

"Yay! Thank you Umi-chan!" Kotori happily chirped as she hugged Umi.

After entering the house, Umi gently laid Kotori on the sofa in Kotori's house.

"Does your foot still hurt?" Umi asked worriedly,

"Only a little." Kotori assuringly said.

"Do you think you can walk now?" she asked once again.

"Maki-chan told me not to push myself and warned me not to walk till morning." Kotori replied.

"Ah. Do you want me to get you to your room?" Umi asked again.

"Sure, Umi-chan!" Kotori smiled brightly at her.

Umi got up and slid her right arm at Kotori's nape, the other at Kotori's back of the knee and carried her bridal style to Kotori's room.

Meanwhile, Kotori—just like earlier—blushed and hoped Umi not to notice it by sinking her head to Umi's shoulder. Which the other girl flinched at the contact and just fastened her pace.

And when they arrived at the room, Umi gently laid Kotori in her bed. And sat at the floor, while Kotori sat up on her bed.

"Nee, Umi-chan" Kotori spoke up, while leaning towards the older girl who flinched at the sound of her name

"W-what is i-it, K-Ko-Kotori?" Umi stammered as she turned her head to the younger girl who was several inches far away from her own face.

"Would you forgive me for everything that I would do?" Kotori seductively—but not playfully said.

"O-of C-course! I am yo—"

Umi's reply was cut short when she was stopped by a pair of lips on her own. After some seconds, Kotori pulled back and just sighed as Umi fainted.

 _'Same old Umi-chan'_

Kotori said in her head as she giggled, she put the unconscious girl to her bed and slept next to her. She smiled at the beautiful sleeping girl beside her and said, "I love you very much, Umi-chan!"

— —

 **Omake:**

When Umi woke up, it was already morning; the sunshine and a sleeping goddess in front of her greeted her.

She smiled at the sleeping girl and put away some ash gray locks on the girl's forehead and kissed the said part.

 _"I love you, Kotori"_

Just then, Kotori's eyes shook awake as she felt a pair of lips touching her forehead and heard the words that she wanted to hear for years.

"K-K-Ko-Kotori?! Y-Y-You're A-a-awake?!" Umi stammered as she pulled herself away from the other girl while blushing furiously.

Meanwhile, Kotori hugged the fleeing girl, tightly. From that moment, Umi stopped struggling and hugged back Kotori.

"I-I-I love you too, Umi-chan"


	2. A Beautiful Problem

**Summary:** Kotori is being a problem.

 **Pairing:** KotoUmi

 **Author's Note:** I really love this pairing~ . Oraaaaaayt.

— —

She always barges into my room. She always uses my things without my permission. She always makes me do things from which I can die from sheer embarrassment. She always gives me those puppy eyes so I cant refuse her.

And ever since I met her, I gradually change. Ever since I met her I had a sun in my life. Ever since I met her, I have done things I knew I wouldn't regret. Ever since I saw her, my face often becomes red. And ever since I met her,

 _I learned how to love._

I don't need to explain why. It was really obvious that I fell for her smiles, her soft and melodious voice, her very pretty face, her kindness, her very fashionable ash-gray hair, her deep amber eyes, her innocent cuteness—that always make me want to protect her. Don't get me wrong, that's just 'some' of the reasons why. And have I ever mentioned that, ever since I met her, I knew—always knew—that she's a—

"Umi-chan? Are you okay? Is there a problem?" She worriedly said as she shuts me off of my trance.

"Yeah. You're always the problem" I said seriously while looking at her confused expression—it was really adorable! Then I smiled at her,

 _"A Beautiful Problem indeed."_


	3. Run Away With Me

**Summary:** Two Nobles were stuck in a war and the only way to get out of it was to—as the title says, Run Away.

 **Pairings:** Rin/Hanayo! and slightly Kotori/Umi.

 **Authors Note:** The summary was such a joke. I didn't focused on the Noble war because I don't know a thing and I don't know how to visualize it so I just kinda, twist things up. Oh yeah, sorry for some grammatical errors I made. This is the first time I wrote a Rin/Hanayo story so, sorry for some OOCs.

Thank you for all the Reviews~!

PS: There is no Rice or Ramen here.

PPS: Maki/Nico is next~!

The Noble wars are really raging on. They're fighting for their dignity, their pride, and their…names. That's why Koizumi Hanayo hated to be a Noble.

She was always locked up in a room. A room with a bed and a study table, and the only interesting thing in the room is the window, not only it gives Hanayo the view of the outside world, but because it is the only way for—

"Kayo-chin~" A cheerful voice was heard in the room.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo squeaked, "You've entered through the window again! It's dangerous, you know."

"Eh~! But I really want to see you, Kayo-chin~!" Rin said as she hugged Hanayo and rubbed their cheeks together.

Hanayo could only blush. Her childhood friend, Hoshizora Rin, is also a well-known noble that came from the Hoshizora's. The Hoshizora's is known for their strength and agility; also they were the one who provided the weapons for the army that's why none other than the Koizumi's was going against the Hoshizora's. The Koizumi's are known for their intellectual abilities, they knew almost everything in their land, from the deepest and darkest secret of the royals to the crimes of a helpless beggar that was walking in the streets.

Even so, Rin and Hanayo's friendship were not broken. Rin had met Hanayo when Hanayo was lost in the town. Rin, instead of looking for Hanayo's parents, took the shy girl to a field and played with her there. Hanayo were really happy that time, because she finally found a person who can be her friend who treated her like a normal kid. However, Hanayo's parents, who immediately recognized the kid as a Hoshizora, had abruptly stopped their playtime, and distanced Hanayo away. And miraculously, Rin founded Hanayo's room when she was escaping from her guards. From that day onwards, Rin always sneak in to Hanayo's room and played with her all the time.

"Ne~Ne~Kayo-chin" Rin whispered softly with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked curiously,

"I think we're caught-nya" Rin said, "Listen closely-nya"

Hanayo pushed her ear in the door's frame,

"There's an intruder in Hanayo-sama's room!"  
"No way! How is that possible?!"  
"There were some unconscious guards outside the gate!"  
"What are you waiting for?! Go get the keys damn it!"  
"Y-Yes sir!"

Horrified and shocked, Hanayo turned to Rin, who was still grinning despite of the commotion happening outside.

"R-Ri-Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked bewilderedly

"Kayo-chin" Rin said seriously but still grinning, "Would you like run away with me?" She said as she held her head out to Hanayo.

Hanayo smiled happily, forgetting about the guards and took Rin's hand, "Yes"

At that moment, the door abruptly opened, revealing the guards earlier, "Hanayo-sama!"

"Kayo-chin, Let's go!" Rin said and pulled Hanayo to the window and they both jumped. Luckily, they land safely and they hurried to Rin's horse. They rode it and took off.

"Rin-chan! Where...will…we go?" Hanayo asked while still catching her breath.

"Of course-nya! To Kotori-chan-nya!"

After some time, Rin and Hanayo reached the Northern Kingdom, where Princess Kotori lived. They got off of Rin's horse and let if run off.

They sneaked inside the castle, only to be greeted by an arrow.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo, alarmed, said

Fortunately, the arrow did not struck Rin's neck, only the wall behind Rin, but still the arrow was centimeters away from Rin's neck.

"U-U-Um-Umi-chan!P-P-Pl-Please be gentle with me-nya!" Rin pleadingly said.

"For God's sake Rin! Don't copy Honoka-sama! Both of you always sneak inside the castle! And I nearly killed you both." Umi said, stepping outside the shadows.

"Hehehehe" Rin laughed it off.

Umi, annoyed by Rin's laughter, seriously spoke, "What is your business here? And why did you brought Hanayo-sama this time?"

"Oh, about that-nya" Rin started, "Kayo-chin and Rin ran away from the Kingdom-nya!"

"You….WHAT?!" Umi furiously shouted, that caused Rin and Hanayo to cover their ears also with Hanayo hiding behind Rin,

"Now, Now, Umi-chan." A soothing and calm voice came from behind and a figure walked up to them with her bright smile and her ash-gray hair falling freely on her back, "I'm pretty sure that Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan have a good reason to run away,"

"B-bu-but K-Kotori-sama!" Umi tried to defend herself but failed miserably then she turned to the Orange and Gold haired persons, "If Kotori-sama wished so, then you could use the spare room that was used for the visitors that came here at the castle, Rin, you have been already there so, please guide Hanayo-sama."

"Gladly to do so-nya!" Rin happily saluted to Umi, who just sighed loudly. Rin pulled Hanayo away to their room.

"Thank you, Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she hugged the blue haired knight, who blushed at the contact.

"K-K-Ko-Kotori-sama!" Umi said while furiously blushing

"Eh~?" Kotori said in a teasing and sing-song voice, "I thought we agreed that you would called me by my name?" then she pouted while moving more closer to Umi, "Don't we Umi-chan?"

"K-Ko-Kotori! Y-y-you're t-t-too c-cl-close!"

Kotori smiled happily then edged away from Umi, felt really contented hearing Umi's voice calling her name.

Meanwhile, Rin and Hanayo settled down in their bed, it was a queen-sized bed, perfect for the two of them. Their hands intertwined as they both looked up in the ceiling.

"Do you have any regrets?" Rin said, for once, very seriously this time.

"Of course I don't," Hanayo turned to looked at Rin and used her free hand to held the other girl's chin and forced it to look at her, "And I will never wont."

"You….Sure?" Rin said, breathless as she was enjoying her view of Hanayo's beautiful face and seemed to be lost in the golden haired girl's purple eyes not to mention the setting sun in the balcony really gave the perfect lighting for Hanayo's perfect features.

"Yes." Hanayo said smiling at her and looked straight onto her eyes,

 _"I am really glad I ran away with you, Rin-chan!"_


	4. Copying You

**Summary:** Copying Maki is not a best way to tease the redhead but Nico surely enjoyed it.

 **Pairings:** Maki/Nico.

 **Authors Note:** This is my first time writing a Maki/Nico Fic. This was really hard for me to write. Thank you for the reviews~

— —  
Maki got up and closed the lid of the piano. She just finished playing. She exited the music room when she saw her raven-haired senpai eavesdropping on the door.

"What are you doing?" Maki said boredly as she leaned on the door, parallel to Nico, while twirling the ends of her hair.

Nico knew that she was caught. She flushed and looked away, then suddenly she remembered something that she can do to the redhead.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you just repeated what I've just said?" Maki bewilderedly said.

"Have you just repeated what I've just said?" Nico said in an equal tone.

"Why are you copying me?" Maki questioned.

"Why are you copying me?"

"You were the one who copied me first!" Maki said raising her tone.

"You were the one who copied me first!"

"This is getting ridiculous" Maki said, finally giving up then started to walked away.

"This is getting ridiculous" Nico also said at the same tone, then she also walked towards the way the redhead was walking.

"Why are you following me?" Maki asked, aware that the third-year is following her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can you please stop bothering me?!" Maki said raising her voice,

"Can you please stop bothering me?!"

"You are really annoying."

"You are really annoying"

Then Maki abruptly stopped, she pinned the raven-haired girl to the wall as she finally lost all of the patience she have. Then she stared at the ruby-eyed upperclassman, whose face is completely red from her actions.

"I love you." Maki said passionately to Nico, not bothering if what she had just said was embarrassing.

Nico's eyes went fully shocked at what she just heard. Her face got redder than the hair of the person in front of her. She isn't used to Maki's honesty. But every time Maki's being honest, she would totally caught Nico off-guard and tease her to the max. And eventually Nico replied,

 _"I….love you…..too."_

Maki smirked, then moved her face slowly to Nico's until their lips touched.

Luckily for them, there's no other student in the hallways this time of the day. Except maybe for the 2nd year trio, who just finished their student council duties, and they eventually saw what happened between the two. And of course, it was really hard to drag an unconscious Umi home.


	5. Who's The Dominant Now?

**Summary:** As reference to Kaichou wa Maid-sama, where Misaki asked Usui what is 'Dominant' and 'Passive'.

 **Pairings:** Umi/Kotori

 **Authors Note:** Well... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I dont know what happened in my mind so just enjoy this HAHAHAHA. [It's lame, I know.]

* * *

"Kotori." Umi said as she put her mechanical pencil down.

"Taking a Break, Umi-chan?" Kotori said also putting her pencil and drawing notebook down.

They were studying at Kotori's house, though Umi was the only one doing her homework and Kotori was just drawing some dress designs.

"Yeah..." Umi said then she hesitate for some seconds and talk again, "There is something bothering my mind"

"What is it?" Kotori asked curiously.

"You see, I heard someone said in the cafe earlier...

 _Umi and Honoka were helping Kotori out in the maid cafe, though Umi only wanted to wash the dishes, she was forced to served the guests._

 _"Nee, Nee, don't you think Sonoda-sama would be hot when she was the dominant one?" A girl guest said to her friend._

 _"Of course she will! But imagine when Sonoda-sama will be the passive one!" Her friend replied_

 _"OMG! That would be soooo cuteee!"_

 _"Kyaaaaah!"_

...I heard some guests said that.." Umi innocently told Kotori, "..So what's 'dominant' and 'passive'?"

By the time Umi finished telling the story, Kotori was blushing furiously—probably because of her imaginations.

Then she suddenly had an idea to tease _her_ blue-haired girl,

"Umi-chan." Kotori said seriously, "Stand up."

Umi didn't know the reason why but she eventually stood up with no further questions.

Then, Kotori walked up to Umi slowly, her bangs covered her eyes, and suddenly she pushed Umi to the wall and pinned her. Her hands went to unbutton the first three on Umi's uniform and her lips began to plant small kisses on Umi's neck.

"K-K-K-K-Kotori! Wha-" Umi said as her face was redder than a tomato.

Kotori stopped, fighting the urge to laugh at Umi's reaction. She inhaled sharply and hugged the blue haired girl.

"Umi-chan," she whispered into Umi's ear, "That's called being dominant"

Umi can't help but to blush and shiver at the contact of Kotori's hot breath in her ear.

"Passive Umi-chan is very cute, but a dominant Umi-chan is wayyy hotter." Kotori mumbled to her self. But because of the hug, Umi heard it well and had the idea to do what she just learned.

Umi abruptly spun and exchanged positions with Kotori, who was shocked by her actions.

She placed her hand on Kotori's chin and lifted it up, making Kotori face the ceiling. Then, she kissed Kotori's neck, repeatedly. And Kotori couldn't help but to say Umi's name in the hottest way possible.

"If you wanted me to be the dominant, you could just ask" Umi said when she kissed Kotori's lips.

And with that, you can guess what they've done all night.

* * *

 **Omake :**

Umi woke up without her uniform's shirt. Then she noticed some weight in her right arm and saw Kotori...

 _Naked._

Umi stumbled and fall when she hurriedly get off the bed and went to look for her missing uniform.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori's fluttered when she opened them.

"Oh, you're finally awake" Umi said while fixing her bow, "Get dressed and be ready for school."

"Ehh?" Kotori whined, "But I want to be in bed~"

"We have classes today, Kotori. Get up and get dressed." Umi ordered softly.

"But what you've done to me last night was tiring~"

Umi blushed when the memories of what happened last night got back to her.

"K-Kotori!"

"Umi-chan..." Kotori pleaded with a low tone.

"Kotori, this can wait after school." Umi turned around and refused.

"Umiiii-chann" Kotori pleaded more.

This time Umi whirled around to give Kotori a few words about skipping school but when she did, what she saw was... _heaven._

Kotori's hair was flowing messily across the blankets that cover her naked body, her shoulders were exposed, she was sitting on the bed like a little kid and the sunshine that came from the window brightens more her amber eyes.

"Y-Y-You're so unfair...Kotori."

Kotori's pout was replaced by a bright smile. She dragged and pinned Umi to bed then she said huskily, "Ready for Round 2?"

And again, Umi's clothes were back at the floor.

* * *

 **Omake of the Omake:**

The next day, Umi finally convinced Kotori to go to school. They both went to the clubroom as they were having a morning meeting.

And as Umi opened the door,

"Congratulations!" A boisterous ginger said.

Then a sound of a party popper was heard and some confetti was now falling to them.

"Honoka. What's the meaning of this?" Umi questioned.

"Eh? You see, yesterday, the chairwoman informed us that you and Kotori-chan were making her precious grandchildren and told us to congratulate you when you came back! So again… congratulations!" Honoka cheerfully and innocently explained.

The others were giving them a knowing smirk, _especially Nozomi._

The both of them grimaced. They totally forgot that the chairwoman is also at the house.

The others continued on teasing them until the school speaker spoke,

"Sonoda Umi, you are being requested in the chairwoman's office….I repeat, Sonoda Umi, you are being requested in the chairwoman's office."

"Crap."

So much for dominance.


	6. Your Promise

**Summary:** "That was a lie. You broke the most important promise of all."

 **Pairings:** Kotori/Umi

 **Author's Note:** I know that that is not a summary, it is just a ….uhmm.. I don't know…. something related to this, I guess? Because I didn't include that haha. Anyways, this is your ordinary Zombie AU without any cliché stuffs, and I got straight to the point what will really happen in a Zombie Apocalypse. Wait, isn't this the most cliché thing that can happen? But this is the real deal…. Ah whatever.

Anyways, I don't actually think that you'll enjoy the story, (laughs awkwardly) and have some KotoUmi feels!

This is my first time writing this kind of fanfic. So sorry for my lack of experience (laughs awkwardly again…)

Thanks for all the reviews~!

* * *

You were so strong.  
Especially when you forcefully pushed the door closed to prevent them from coming in.

You were very calm.  
You never panicked.

Especially when a horde of those came at us at the most unexpected time.

But I know you very well. We were childhood friends after all.  
I know that you were scared just like us.

You used to be a scaredy cat after all.

And you chose to put up a calm front.

You saved us many times.  
Especially when you lured them away from us.

You were really selfless.  
This is why I hated you and loved you at the same time.

I really love you so much.

That's why it's hard to let you go.

* * *

They were chasing us again.

There are so many of them.

Thankfully, we found an empty garage at a gas station.

And the metal bars that were used for closing were really helpful.

They were so many of them at the other side of the metal bars.

And we can't get out.

* * *

"I'll lure them away."

Everyone turned their heads to you, as if asking if you're crazy.

"I'll use that air vent to get out."

"No!" I said, "I won't let you!"

"Kotori. This is the only way." You answered with your ever so calm voice.

"It's dangerous!"

"We will die in hunger if I don't!" you snapped.

I took a step back.

I was scared.

I was scared at the tone of your voice.

I was scared because you were glaring at me.

I was scared of… _Losing you._

You noticed this and immediately soften up.

"I'm sorry," you said sincerely as you hugged me close and wiped away my tears, "But, I'll be back, I promise."

I hesitated first, but I know that you aren't a person who breaks promises.

"Pinky promise?" I said shakily and another tear fell down.

You wiped it away and interlock your pinky into mine,

"Pinky Promise."

You broke away and prepared to leave.

And eventually you left.

We all saw how those things left the garage bit by bit.

And we all heard the sound of your gun getting father and farther,

Till it was never heard again.

* * *

It's been a day since you left.

I've been crying.

I've wanted to go out and search for you.

But you told us not to leave this place until you got back.

' _Where are you? Please go back here!'_

* * *

Suddenly, we all heard a rustling of the metal bars of the garage.

They were all prepared to shoot it but I stopped them.

I will never forget your long blue hair—but now it's almost as red as Maki's.

I also will never forget your brown eyes that always looked at me with passion and affection—but now those brown turned to grey.

Your words to me, your touches, your cool demure, and your smiles.

I will never forget those.

I slowly walked to you,

Though, they stopped me halfway,

I smiled bitterly and let my tears fall from my eyes,

"You really never forget your promises, Umi-chan."

* * *

Umi's POV

' _I need to go faster.'_

I said in my head as I ran through the empty streets.

Swiftly dodging the zombies that came through my path.

I ran out of ammo minutes ago.

And my knife were somewhere in a dead zombie's head.

Then, I saw a roof that zombies can't reach.

I got there and rest for a while.

* * *

I outran them and successfully lured them away from the gas station.

Now, they can go out and get some supplies.

But in return, I got bitten.

In the arm.

I tore a piece of cloth in my shirt, bandaging it tightly,

It hurt.

But I will endure it.

 _For Kotori_

* * *

When I opened my eyes,

I saw Kotori.

Smiling at me.

In her maid costume.

It was really weird.

Then my head hurt.

I closed my eyes and massaged my head.

When I opened my eyes again,

Kotori was gone.

' _I'm….hallucinating…?'_

Oh no.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I got up and walked towards the direction of the gas station.

I didn't care if the fall from the roof hurt—I didn't felt it anyways.

 _I just need to go back to Kotori._

* * *

I finally went back to the gas station.

I finally saw you again.

But then you started crying.

I held out my hand to wipe it away,

But I can't reach you.

Then, I smelled your scent.

I started to feel hungry.

* * *

' _Kotori, I'm hungry._

 _Feed me, Kotori_

 _You smelled good Kotori._

 _Can I taste you?_

 _Kotori, feed me._

 _I'm…..hungry.'_


End file.
